Interdependence
by Elle.Ebullience
Summary: The strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack. Nathalia is new to Beacon Hills, and quickly adapts to the high school norm and a new found supernatural normalcy of her own, which seems to invoke a local brooding werewolf into noticing her unfamiliar supernatural abilities. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Interdependence**_

Summary: Derek/OC Fanfic, _The strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack_. Nathalia is new to Beacon Hills, and quickly adapts to the high school norm and a new found supernatural normalcy of her own, which seems to invoke a local brooding werewolf into noticing her unfamiliar supernatural abilities. Derek doesn't understand exactly when he signed up to mentor supernatural teenagers, but somehow he finds himself surviving and discovering the supernatural world alongside them.

* * *

Authors Note: I'm writing this for fun, so I don't have periodic updates, so follow and favorite the story or my authorship. Also if you review and add "TAG ME" to the review, everytime I post a new chapter I will personally PM you with the link to the chapter. I love DEREK, and I hope you all love Nathalia, give me advice, tell me what you want to see, what you absolutely don't want to see. It does technically start at the beginning, but I don't follow the story line a lot, or even go through the seasons an incredible amount, I just brush up on an event every few chapters, so it doesn't follow the story line of the show. I'm trying to not make it incredibly cliché or unoriginal, so let me know if it's close to what you've read before or annoying and how I can change it. WELL LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! Please read and REVIEW.

* * *

 _Chapter One_

 **Thalia's POV**

I'd been to many parties, mostly high school groups, a few college get togethers in San Francisco, and the occasional family gathering where cousin's and uncles drank too much and shared their high school memories. I wasn't a stranger to a party. However, this wasn't some random party, this was my first party in Beacon Hills. This was my opportunity to make friends, to be normal, to blend in. Like me, Allison was a new student, having just moved here a few weeks ago. I'd been here all summer, I'd gotten the lay out of the town down, but still lacked acquaintances, friends, and normalcy. Lydia showed us around the school, invited us to her lunch table, and then insisted that we come to Jackson's party.

It was all strange, to have been invited into a friend group so quickly, I wouldn't lie to myself, Lydia came off self-centered, Jackson was even worse. I'd always wondered what it was like to be in the "in crowd," saying that it was overate was an understatement. But I didn't mind the cute boys, chatty girls, and jealous looks others gave me when Allison and I joined Lydia's clique. Lydia seemed nice, when she wasn't acting like an airhead. Allison seemed more genuine, and kind than the other girls in the group.

Though they wouldn't have been my first pick for girl friends, I appreciated the hospitality none the less. I may not have wanted all the attention, and craved to be an ignored and normal teenager, but I figured that I had to start somewhere, and having been alone and trapped inside the house or my car all summer left me a little desperate and rusty when it came to making friends.

The first day of school started on a Friday, which was nice and allowed me to adapt quicker. It had been an easy day, many syllabi and no homework. My schedule consisted of AP English, Advanced Psychology, Chemistry 2, AP American History, PE., Free Period, and finally Math. Senior year was projected to be an easy year, however with my Advanced courses and AP classes, I didn't know if I would be able to keep my 3.7 GPA.

Lydia tugged me out of my thoughts of the school day, and I followed her to the drink table. Moving past teenager after teenager. I felt eyes looming over my legs and body. I'm sure many people had no idea who I was, thus curious stares, not checking me out... right?

"Want a drink?" Lydia chimed over the music, already pouring the punch into my cup.

"Is there alcohol in it?" I asked skeptically, taking the glass from her impatient manicured hands.

"Duh, It's a party Thalia." Lydia chided me with a sly smirk. I rolled my eyes, and decided one drink wouldn't hurt me.

"Thanks." I murmured. I took a small sip of the bright green punch, I think I tasted more alcohol then drink and frowned. I checked to make sure my phone and keys were still in my jacket pocket. Someone to our left turned up the music more, Lydia and I made our way to the living room, where the dancing was taking place.

I surveyed the nice house as Lydia swayed her hips in front of me, I knew I didn't look nearly as seductive or into the dance as Lydia did, and I didn't mind. I didn't want the attention. I spotted Allison walk in through the front door, a cute brunette boy following after her. Lydia seemed to notice as well, and darted to make the girl a drink and drag her to the make shift dance floor.

"Hi." I yelled over the music, swaying to the beat lightly. I tipped my solo cup against hers, and took another drink, silently cheering to Allison arriving. Allison laughed and took a sip, she cringed at the strong liquid, I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. We continued swaying to the beat of the music, Jackson joined Lydia, grinding on her from behind. Allison and I tried to talk over the music but found it difficult, I was becoming disturbed as Jackson's eyes trailed up and down my body and he kept staring at me while dancing with Lydia, it felt so very wrong. Anytime I looked back, he was still staring, or smirking at me. He had that intense wanting look in his eyes, it sent goosebumps across my body, and not the good kind.

"You want to get more punch?" I yelled to Allison over the obnoxious pumping of base and pop music. She nodded, I lead our way out of the living room. I swallowed the last of the alcohol in my cup, putting another two shots worth into the solo cup. Allison took a little less.

"So... how was your first day?" She asked me with a knowing smile.

"Weird, I didn't think it would go like this at all." I motioned to the party around me, the popular jocks, and the red solo cup in my hand. "But, It's one way to make friends, I guess." I told Allison honestly.

"Just so you know, we don't have to be at a party to be friends." Allison said kindly, I smiled shyly at her.

"Good." I told her sincerely, already feeling better about the school year. "So, the brunette guy that followed you in and can't keep his eyes off you?" I said, nodding at the boy that stood by the pool with his friend.

"Who? Oh Scott?" Allison said with a small smile. "We're friends." She responded and stared at him through the glass.

"Hmmm, I know I don't stare at my friends like that." I told her with a slick teasing smile.

"Oh are you sure, I think I saw you sneaking glances at me earlier." Allison joked back, I punched her in the arm, we both laughed. I found myself relaxing around the brunette girl and genuinely enjoying myself.

"He's cute, you should go talk to him." I told her honestly. She glanced at him again, and the quickly looked back at me.

"I don't want to leave you alone..." Allison started but I held up my solo cup, with a smirk.

"I'm not alone, I have this solo cup, and I spy with my little eye some delicious looking fruit trays." I told Allison, and made the decision for her as I turned around and left her, she gave me a baffled look, which I returned with a wink.

I tried the pineapple, and grabbed a few pretzels, throwing my cup away. I proceeded to socialize with the group of overly confident lacrosse players. The boys were arrogantly playing beer pong while girls gawked, or impatiently waited for their boyfriends to be done so they could have their attention back. The kid I saw talking to Scott earlier skidded to a clumsy stop beside me.

He seemed very energetic, probably ADHD, but he meant well. I shook his hand with a laugh and introduced myself.

"I'm Nathalia." I told him with a smile, he shook my hand quickly.

"I'm Stiles." The guy said with a laugh and then rubbed the back of his neck, he looked nervous.

"You don't come to parties a lot Stiles." I told him with an amused look.

"How'd you know?" He asked me baffled. And looked around to see if it was obvious, which it was, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Just knew." I said with a smile.

"So you're new r-right?" Stiles said as he clumsily tried to lean his body against the wall beside me, lost his footing, and slid slightly, and the rightened himself upwards, and ended up falling forward again, his hands sliding against the walls, looking like a blind man searching for a light switch. I laughed at his antics.

"I am new, I moved here from SanFran." I told him honestly.

"So how's your first day going?" He asked, as he found positioning, still looking awkward, having one arm thrown over his head so his elbow could lean against the wall, his left foot crossing in front of his right.

"It's been good, I think you're in my math class." I told him with a shrug of my shoulders. I knew for a fact he was in my math class, he argued with the teacher on every question, like it was an opinion, not a fact. He was a goofy guy.

"Oh yeah, I hate math." He responded, looking distracted as he watched his friend, Allison called him Scott, start to leave the party.

"Everyone-" I began but was cut short as Stiles stood up straight, nearly tripping himself with his crossed legs.

"I gotta go." Was what he interrupted me with as he dashed off after the other guy. I laughed, he seemed to have a problem focusing. Maybe that was a normal conversation for him.

I looked for Allison but didn't see her anywhere, thus I decided to go outside for a breath of fresh air. I stepped around their small pool, and overflowing hot tub, there was no gating, just an open backyard that eventually led into the woods.

I jumped as I heard a twig snap behind me, I'd ventured a few hundred feet from the pool and a ways away form the house. I turned around instinctively. Jackson stood two paces away from me.

"You scared me." I told him with a harsh glare. He smirked.

"You should have been expecting me." He said arrogantly.

"Why's that?" I asked and looked around behind him to see if Lydia was coming or anyone else. I was getting a bad vibe from his staring, from his presence.

"Because I've been looking for you all night." Jackson admitted and took a step towards me.

"You really should be getting back to Lydia." I commented and took a defensive step backwards, not liking where this was going.

"I'm pretty content with the view I have." He said with a slick smirk and intense eyes. He grabbed my wrists, pulling me to him. My chest collided with his own, I instinctively tried to push him away, but struggled against his tight hold, his lips descended on my own, I shook my head violently.

His lips roughly crashed onto mine, I tried to scream, but found myself unable to. I pushed his body, but he didn't budge. He moved us closer, somehow. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. A sense of helplessness rushed over me, I struggled against his restraining arms, throwing my head back violently. One of his large hands snaked against my waist keeping me put, while his other hand roughly grabbed my jaw, pulling my face closer, giving him access to my neck.

I headbutted him as hard as I could, and pulled his hand from my cheek, twisting it backwards painfully, he yelped in surprise and pain. I moved my small body behind his, and kicked his left knee out, his legs crumpled underneath himself. I took that as my chance to run, however I wasn't running back into his house, I didn't even know how long I'd been outside now. I didn't know anyone inside, and didn't think running into a house away from the party thrower would go over well. I was the new girl, of course they'd believe Jackson, Lydia would shun me, and make sure I was black listed. Although it was all messed up, I knew I didn't want to risk my entire senior year. I'd handled the situation, now I just had to leave.

So I ran, hard and fast. I thanked myself for the years of track I'd taken, how it had strengthened my body for endurance, and rough terrain. I ran into the forest, I heard Jackson angrily chasing after me. So I didn't stop, I ran for miles, zipping in and out of the way of tree's, branches, and large rocks. I saw a light up ahead. Thinking maybe I'd ran towards the other end of the houses a few miles. The thought even seemed absurd to me, but I didn't have anything else to explain why there was a bright light in the middle of the woods.

So I ran towards it, I entered the large clearing, skidding to a halt as my eyes adjusted, I nearly fell forward, but my right hand sprang forward to steady me. I lifted my left to hand to shield the bright lights from my eyes. That's when I realized that I wasn't on the outskirts of the woods, but near the middle. And I wasn't near light or houses, I was standing at the edge of a clearing with two four-wheelers, their lights shinning on a man laying on the ground, he was drenched in sweat and dirt. He looked wounded, or suffering from what I could tell.

The woman standing a few feet to the injured mans right looked annoyed with my arrival. She wasn't the only one annoyed with how the night had gone. I panted lightly and straightened myself, assessing the situation. A man was laying injured and in pain on the ground, he looked rough, but incredibly toned and handsome. A woman stood with what appeared to be an electrified police staff above him.

So torturer, and torturee. What did that make me? I took a nervous step backwards, and ran into a large chest. I jumped away from the contact. The man latched onto my arm, he tried to pull me closer, but I'd had enough of being manhandled for the night. Especially when this situation seemed intense and uncomfortable.

I grabbed onto his arm as well, twisting into him, elbowing him in the side, then throat, and finally nose. His grip went slack and I distanced myself, drawing my knife from my black walking boots. I heard another sneaking up behind me, and rolled out of the way, as the hands slashed together, trying to latch onto my waist.

"She's a tiny teenage girl, grab her dammit." The woman demanded with a lot of impatience and anger in her voice.

I took off running, I heard the woman screech to get rid of me, that I was a liability. I knew what that meant. She wanted me dead. I heard her two goons following after me, I ran harder, faster. If I was caught, I was dead. I didn't even entirely understand what I'd walked in on, I assumed an attempted murder, well maybe a murder now that I was gone. A gang? The mafia? The innocent side of me tried to come up with an explanation for what I'd seen, tried to justify a reasonable explanation for what was happening. But the other side of me already knew, I walked in on a hunter, playing with her prey. However, she wasn't capturing the wolf, or scaring him, she was killing him. Much like they were going to do to me, not capture me, like Hunters are known for, but kill me. This wasn't right.

I kept running, knowing If I slowed down, that they'd catch me, and catching lead to my ultimate doom, which I truly didn't feel like meeting yet. Maybe after a few more classes with Mr. Harris, then I would welcome the sweet embrace of death, but right now wasn't that time.

I saw an abandoned and worn down house a mile or two, it stuck out above the trees. The terrain being an incline. I picked up my pace, having a destination. When I reached the beaten down house, I snuck around back and listened closely for any signs of the two hunters following me.

I heard nothing, and relaxed. The adrenaline slowly wore off, leaving me to sink to my knees and laboriously catch my breath. The arches of my feet ached, my legs burned, and my clothes were damp from the summer's heat. August was still a warm time, especially in California.

I sat, and waited, not completely knowing what for. But my gift or instinct told me to do so, and so I did.

* * *

 **Derek POV**

I didn't fully understand how I'd gotten in this situation. I'd been at the old Hale house, having just gotten back in town, looking for my sister, the new alpha, and answers. Hours upon my arrival, Hunters showed up at my house. I fought a good fight, rendering unconscious a few of Kate's men, however I wasn't stupid, I couldn't take them all, and they couldn't capture me, it would defeat the purpose of me coming back.

Of course Kate didn't give up that easily, she was more vindictive and evil than I'd remembered her to be. She told me she'd just gotten into town as well. I'd gotten away, for a while. However, my lead didn't last as two more men showed up on four-wheelers, pushing me back, and then Kate and her other men cut me off.

Again I fought and knocked a few unconscious, but my strength wasn't enough to get away, or even fight them all. Kate began electrocuting me, taunting me with snide comments about my family, and burning the Hale house to the ground. For the first time in years, I felt helpless, defenseless, and defeated.

I'd thought the Hunters had a code, a rule book that prevented them from killing werewolves. However Kate had always broken the rules, starting with dating me, if that was even real. And then burning my families mansion to the ground, with nearly all of my family inside it. And finally, she'd captured me, but didn't plan on roughing me up as a warning and leaving, no she planned on killing me.

I had no information to give her, I had no fight left inside of me. I felt exhausted, weakened. I was an omega, and I would die alone, with no strength and no dignity, and no pack.

I was shocked again, and jolted in pain, a low hiss emerging from my lips. I'd given up.

Until, I heard fierce strides leaping through the woods, coming directly at us. I assumed it was a hunter, but hunters didn't move like that, careless to their tracks, careless to their posture and noise they made. The sound I heard, met my sights. A girl broke through the clearing, nearly falling, she crouched low, catching herself. She squinted into the bright lights of the four-wheelers. Her eyes fixed on the woman in front of me. Then her eyes drifted to me, they trailed over my body, the scene in front of her. I realized that this was my chance. Kate was distracted, and the other hunters were slowly drawing in to deal with the break in their perimeter. I slowly inched away from Kate. The girl seemed to fight her way out of a tight hold, she didn't act like a normal teenager, no she was strong, and fierce. Her eyes held defiance. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to be held captive. So she wouldn't let it happen.

It gave me the spark I needed. I came here to find the alpha, to find my sister, to avenge my family, to protect other werewolves.

The girl dashed off, as did I. I was tired, my body hurt from the eclectic currents, but I pushed forward. I could hear the girl flying through the forest, over fallen trees, and big rocks. I knew it was dark and she couldn't see, but she obviously had experience in the woods. I wondered what she was, who she was. No human could move that quickly, that confidently through a forest at night while being chased by two hunters.

I focused my ultra red eyes in the area I saw her, I ran nearly in line with her, about a third of a mile away. No one had followed me. They were following her. I distinctively heard the sound of four-wheelers coming to life, Kate having gotten ahold of the situation.

I picked up my speed, and spotted my house a short distance up the mountains. I reached the house a few minute's before the girl did. She delicately moved around back for cover, and listened to the forest. I watched from the other side of the clearing, as her legs gave out and she sighed to herself.

The brunette girl kept peaking around, knowing something was off. Her bright green eyes landed on me, she seemed to have spotted me, at least that's what I thought, until her eyes kept wondering. A low growl escaped from my lips as I heard the Hunters tearing through the woods, getting closer and closer.

I didn't know what kept me rooted in my spot, I should have ran, I should have left. The girl intrigued me, she wasn't incredibly special, she wasn't supernatural, she was just a girl with a lot of bravery or stupidity. She looked exhausted and I could feel the fear rolling off of her in waves, however she didn't run or cower or hide, she readied herself.

I assumed that's why I stayed, if a teenager could stand in the face of death without resistance, than I would as well. I couldn't describe the feeling I had, it wasn't protection or care for the fierce girl that stood in front of me, it wasn't an emotional feeling, or a physical desire, no it was a connection. The connection resembled one of a wolf to it's pack. It was strong, and intimate in it's own way. It confused me.

Kate walked through the clearing with a sadistic smile. Her eyes instantly landed on the girl's location, having moved to the porch of the Hale mansion.

"Hmmm, now sweetheart, where's the big. Bad. Wolf?" Kate asked with a fierce glare. The small brunette licked her lips nervously, and glanced around the land.

"Why would I know?" She responded with a sharp tone. What stood out to me, and obviously to Kate was she didn't seem tripped up on Kate's analogy of wolf, and me being the man she'd seen. She didn't deny knowing about the supernatural world.

"Wrong answer." Kate snapped and pulled out her glock from her waist band. The girl seemed to freeze slightly, seeing the gun pointed directly at her. Kate cocked the gun, the bullet sliding into the chamber. "Let's try again..." Kate started, when all of a sudden the girl interrupted her.

"He's injured, in the fire escape..." The girl stated quietly, not making eye contact with Kate. I heard her heartbeat skip, I heard the lie. I just wondered if Kate would pick up on it. The girl had some sort of idea, some sort of plan... I stayed put, watching as kate's two men snaked around back behind the house. Kate's eyes stayed on their back.

When I looked back at the brunette, her green eyes were piercing through me. They were sharp, and desperate. They were commanding me. I picked up on her idea. She'd separated them, to buy time for herself, and to give me an opportunity to disable their unit of three. I was confused as to how she knew I was there, I was confused why she'd trust me with her life, but then again, the situation was dire.

"Did you find him?" Kate yelled impatiently. Silence met her ears, and that's when she seemed to pick up on the ploy. The brunette seemed to realize that as well, and dashed through the front door, just as Kate shot a bullet at where the woman had been standing seconds before.

I finished the job quickly, tossing both of their unconscious bodies behind the house. I kept to the shadows, and jumped on top of the lower ledge of the roof. Moving through a window into the house. Kate stalked inside, carefully eyeing around, looking for me, and looking for the girl. I listened quietly, and heard her fast heartbeat in the kitchen.

Kate inched into the living room, holding the gun ready to shoot. I ghosted through the house. Stalking directly behind Kate as she entered the kitchen. She made a satisfied noise as she caught the brunette trying to unlock the rusted kitchen door to get outside. The brunette spun around, a doe-eyed look of fear taking over her features. Her green eyes wide with shock.

"You're playing a dangerous game, with very dangerous _animals_." Kate chimed, and held the gun out, her finger tightening on the trigger.

" _People_." The green eyed girl said, holding her hands up in a surrender position.

"What?" Kate snarled, losing her patience. She still hadn't noticed that I was quietly sneaking behind her, positioning myself correctly so I could remove the gun from her possession.

"I'm playing a dangerous game with- _with people... not animal_ s." She said quietly, her green eyes flashing to me, before focusing on Kate. It was an odd statement, but it meant something to the girl. Though Kate took it as an insult.

Before Kate could respond, or shoot, I leaped. I knocked the gun array, and kicked her legs out from underneath her, as she toppled to her knees in surprise, I grabbed her throat. My nails growing into claws, my eyes glowing a bright blue, although I didn't let the rest of my body transform.

I held her throat tightly, my nails a few centimeters into her neck, I could feel her jugular pumping harder, due to surprise and fear. Her blue eyes were cold and raw with emotions. She thought I ran. I spared a glance at the brunette as she grabbed the gun, but returned my frustration to the woman in front of me. She gasp for breath.

I let out a low and menacing growl. Years of anger, frustration, and hatred for this one human being released. She grabbed at my hands trying to tear them from my throat. Every instinct in me wanted to kill her, every part of me wanted to feel her neck crush in my hand, see her blood spill in the same place she killed my entire family. However as she fell unconscious I dropped her to the kitchen floor.

I looked to my left, and saw the brunette staring at her shoes. The gun loosely held in her hand, her eyes downcast, shifting between Kate's limp body, and the burnt floor panels. I turned towards her. I saw her small reaction, the way her shoulders tensed, the way she inhaled slightly.

I took a step forward, her head shooting up. Her eyes staring through me, her forest green orbs held an intensity I'd never seen before. However though she was fearful of who and what I was, she didn't hold the gun up as self defense. As my eyes went to the gun with a light glare, she slowly untangled her hands from the handle. One finger at a time, until the gun clattered to the floor. Her eyes still watching my every move.

I took another step, this seemed to push her limits. Her eyes grew defensive, she instinctively stepped back, her body hitting the door quietly. Upon realization that she couldn't move back any further, she moved to the side, towards the burnt kitchen cabinets. Her eyes never leaving my face.

I took in the little details, the color of her eyes, her small heart shaped face, her long dark brown hair, her slightly upturned nose, the dimple indent on her left side, and her soft and pale lips. She had high cheek bones, that gave her face structure and a sharpness to it. She was beautiful, even in her exhausted state. Her legs were long, she looked about five foot six, she had a slim figure, with a few toned curves between her waist and again at her hips. She looked more mature than what her age was.

She carried herself well, she acted strong. Having gotten through being hunted and still standing upright, and emotionally stable and sane. However, by her tense body language, and silence, I assumed she took me as another threat. Although the idea seemed absurd to me, seeing as I stayed and didn't leave her for dead, I could understand.

Her hip roughly knocked against the kitchen sink, a small hiss working its way out of her lips, her hand instinctively grabbed at the spot that would certainly be sporting a bruise tomorrow. That's when I realized she couldn't see. Unlike me and my wolf sense, she was human, she couldn't see through the dark, the lay out of the house, she could see my outline, and bright eyes since they were still ultra red for my seeing purposes and observing the situation.

I broke the silence, upon realizing she saw me as a threat. "I'm not going to hurt you." I told her impatiently. She swallowed and stared at me for a moment.

"I'd like to leave." She stated, and took a testing step forward. I nodded and moved away from her. When I was a few paces away, she quickly moved forward, her body relaxing as relief overcame her facial expression.

Before she was out of the kitchen, I spoke, wanting to know more about this courageous girl. "I'll drive you home." I stated, leaving no room for argument. However she didn't stop walking out of the house. I followed after her. She turned around after walking down the front porch steps, as I took another step towards the descending steps, she turned around to face me, her eyes skeptical. She took another step backwards as I took one forward. I understood she wasn't comfortable, but I'd already said I wasn't going to hurt her. It was beginning to frustrate me, not only was she brave and cunning, but she was independent, she didn't want answers, or my help. She just wanted to be left alone.

"I think you have three unconscious people you should be attending to." She spoke directly. Her eyes wondering back into the house. I nodded my head, having not thought that fully through. She turned and began to lightly jog from the front yard, I stared after her until I could no longer hear the soft thumps her feet made. I went back inside, to get the hunters off of my property.

Beacon Hills wasn't a large area, I'm sure I'd run into her again, maybe Scott would know something about her, or Deaton would have an explanation for the uncharacteristic qualities she possessed. I cleared my head of the questions and began to gather Kate and the two males into a pile, and then loading them in my car, having kept their weapons.

I had an alpha to kill, and a pack to make. I didn't have time for hunters, or strange teenagers.

* * *

That concludes Chapter 1! **PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK, REVIEW!** It means so so so much, and truly inspires me to write more chapters when I know people actually want them.

I'm super into Teen Wolf right now, but don't really have anyone to pair Derek with that fit's him like perfectly. I've read a lot of Derek/OC's and I thought I'd try it. **Let me know what POV's you like, third person? First?**

I have a really good plot line, that is nothing like what you guy's have read before. A **medium-burn** , with action and purpose. Nathalia is more than she leads to be, she's human, but has supernatural characteristics and a rare talent. I'm excited to develop her character.

 ** _This Fanfic Doesn't follow the seasons or jump around even, it's all pretty original just using the setting and characters._** So it's not really a specific season, but if you want to, it starts out in season one, Derek being back in town, Scott being a new wolf, and all that. However it doesn't follow episodes or the order of the show. SO Direct Message me if you have questions.

I love to have feed back so please Read and **Review** , let me know what you like, what scenes you want to see, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: SECOND CHAPTER! Let me know whatcha like, etc, leave a Review. Nathalia wants some answer's and she's taking matters into her own hands!

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

 **Nathalia's POV**

Thalia had to sneak into her own house last night. She'd climbed the nearby tree, and dangerously scaled the limb and then silently landed on the roof, and carefully tiptoed to her window, praying she'd left it unlocked. Thankfully she had, and she pried open the edges, she'd gracefully went in one foot at a time, silently thanking her parents for making her take all those years of ballet.

She fell with a small thud onto her bed, letting out an exhausted sigh. She sat still for a moment, before she rolled her shoulders to relax the tight muscles. Slowly she took off her boots that were beyond caked in dirt and mud now. After that she took off her shirt, pulling the fabric over her head, letting her brunette curls jump softly as they hit her skin, she unclasped her bra, and then pulled off her pants, everything was dirty, covered in her own sweat, the forest dirt, and dust from the creepy burnt down house.

She was grateful that the bathroom connected to her room with a door, and that she was an only child. She was sure she'd wake her parents by showering, and even though her muscles cried for rest, she didn't want to sleep in her clean sheets while she was so dirty. So she gathered her clothes and stuffed them in the hamper, and stepped into the shower. Sighing as the heated water droplets relaxed her tense muscles.

She ran shampoo through her dirty hair twice, before deeply conditioning the long curly hair. When she felt clean and relaxed. She set to work at detangling her hair, and brushing her teeth. Finally she laid in bed, checking her phone, sending Allison a quick text asking if she'd made it home safely.

Minutes after laying down on her luxurious bed sleep over took her. She'd slept like a rock.

When she woke up, her body ached and she sighed upon realizing it was only seven in the morning. Although her body demanded her to sleep in, she knew that she needed to go get her car more importantly. Her dad reminded her all the time that she only got one vehicle provided to her by them, and if anything were to happen to it, it would be on her to take care of.

Getting up and dressing herself for a jog, she grabbed grey leggings, her nikes, and a tight black tank top. She opted for the window yet again, since her parents were still asleep. She'd come back in the car, and tell them she stayed at Lydia's or Allison's. She really didn't feel like having the responsibility talk today.

She opened the window and climbed onto the roof, grabbing her phone and headphones and car keys on her night stand. She drew the curtains closed when she was outside of the house.

She started moving across the roof, towards the lowest corner, and then lowered herself down, dangling a few feet off the ground before letting herself fall. She stumbled for a moment, and then fixed herself up right.

"I forgot how long it had been since I'd snuck out." She murmured to herself. Her old house was much easier to maneuver on and off the roof of. Nerveless she started on her way through the neighborhood. Jackson's house was about a forty five minute jog from here. She debated cutting her time in half by jogging through the woods, she was skeptical after last night.

However after checking the time, she knew she couldn't afford to wait, she had her bracelet in case of an emergency. She went into the tree lines, putting her headphones in, she stayed observant of her surroundings, watching for anything out of the ordinary.

She knew she was about half way through the woods after fifteen minutes of jogging, she picked up her pace. She listened to her instincts carefully, knowing that if something felt wrong that she'd feel it first. So she proceeded with caution. Seeing the line of trees before her, she pushed herself to go faster. She felt relieved seeing the new light on the other side of the trees.

She jogged over to her car parked down the street from Jackson's house. She unlocked the vehicle quickly, and got inside. She hesitated, but ultimately locked the door once she was seated, and then she started the car and went home.

She didn't know what she'd been waiting for, or why she'd gone through the woods intentionally. Maybe she thought that mysterious man would appear again, or maybe she was looking for answers. Something was off about this town. However her jog through the woods didn't enlighten her in on anything. Things were still off.

As she pulled into her drive way, she sat and stared at her two story house, it was a step down from the house her parents owned in Napa. They wanted her to have a normal life, so they picked a smaller house, however she wouldn't ever tell them, but this was still one of the nicest houses in the town. She knew they were trying, that they were keeping busy at their new jobs, and that they weren't hovering as much as they used to. She knew her dad was making an effort to stay out of their families legacy, to provide their family normalcy.

However, she'd never genuinely cared about their legends until now. Before it was just training to make her father happy, to reinsure her mother that she could protect herself. Before it was her survival in her own family, a pact to pass the heritage on to her children. She'd listened, she even knew the stories of what her family did. However she never felt it applied to her, she wasn't special like her great deceased grandparents had been, no one in her family had shared in her great grandparents gifts. Which concerned her grandparents, uncles, and her father.

Her eighth birthday wasn't like other kids, candy and bikes, and bouncy houses. No she was told her heritage, she was given weapons and a destiny. She was told she could choose, but she knew she didn't really have a choice.

Her father called their family, the Custode, which meant _The Keeper_. She'd learned years of Italian to communicate with her family and read their families journals, bestiaries, and one day write her own. Her father had explained that their family had a deep connection to wolves, that made them one with their packs, a mental, emotional, and physical connection to protect and keep a balance in the world. The balance being the Hunters.

She'd heard stories about the connections, and she'd met plenty of wolves, saved countless, however she'd never connected with a wolf. She'd never bonded. She never adapted to advising and serving a pack like her grandparents had.

Her great grandmother spoke about her youth, and how she was special. Her connection ran so deeply with a pack and her wolves, that she developed supernatural abilities herself. She said that she could telepathically communicate with them, that she'd get bursts of strength, speed, agility, and hearing. She'd told Nathalia that she'd be able to see flashes of the future, and either change the fate or lead the pack into the fate. She was their advisor, and their defender.

Before her great grandmother, her great great grandmother was said to have even more defined abilities, healing abilities for her pack, that her blood would heal her wolves. That she wouldn't feel pain, a sword could run though her, and she'd heal in seconds. That she was powerful and invincible. However, she was only invincible to the supernatural world, not the human world of cancer and car wrecks.

At the age of fifteen when she'd talked to her great grandmother about this, she listened, but hardly believed her. She'd seen wolves, she'd seen supernatural occurrences. She'd seen plenty of hunters and what they did, even when they used their "code." She liked knowing that she wasn't crazy, that there was another world out there. Her knowledge made her smarter, but it also made her a target. But she decided a long time ago that she'd rather know than be ignorant and at a disadvantage.

Nathalia finally got out of her car, her hand self consciously touching her bracelet, her greatest weapon. Her father gave it to her when she turned ten. Her first weapon that was hers and she could have on her at all times. It was pure silver, and rose gold, craft fully twisted together into a rope like spiral. That's how it looked on my wrist, like a small bracelet. However when she pressed onto the bracelet and whispered Difendere (Defend), the bracelet was no longer an outfit accessory, but an eight foot whip, the bracelet stayed attached to her wrist for wielding, and connected a thick string of the metals together flowing from her hand, and pooling around her feet.

The metal was magical, it curled and bended as she moved. With a flick of her wrist, it would curl around any person or creature. With different Italian names, it would shock, cut, slash, whip, and capture someone. It was beautiful, and deadly. The silver enforced that if a werewolf was beyond saving, that it could injure the wolf into submission. The rose gold, was for other animals, supernatural creatures, and humans.

She'd mastered thousands of weapons since she'd been gifted the whip, but she'd grown to love the bracelet and protection it offered, and choose it as her preferred weapon.

Thalia quietly walked inside the house, not wanting to see her parents just yet. She hung the keys and snuck upstairs, narrowly avoiding her mother as she came out of the laundry room, looking at the front door right after Nathalia had gotten to her room.

Thalia decided that she wanted to understand this town and what was going on here. It seemed bigger than a normal pack being hunted by hunters. It didn't even seem to be a pack. Something was going on, and she was going to figure it out.

She decided to collect what she knew, going to her empty tack wall, she drew a man laying on the ground, and blue eyes on a piece of paper, and wrote a question mark under his name, along with the label of Lycan. She drew a wolf with red eyes, as the alpha, and put a question mark under the picture, and labeled it Lycan- Alpha. She drew a question mark for a picture, and put the label beta, knowing that there was an unknown beta.

She started on the Hunters, knowing that the woman's name was Kate, and drew a rough sketch of how she looked, and labeled her Hunter. She added the two male hunters as well. She knew the police officers of Beacon Hills knew nothing of this supernatural world. Finally she drew her last name, and the symbol of her families heritage being two infinity signs linked together. She went to her computer and started looking up Beacon Hills murder and accident reports. One caught her attention, a deer with a spiral carved into it's skin. It was mutilated, the report said they never found anyone linked to the animals death, and sign.

She'd seen that sign somewhere before, it was the Lycan's sign for vendetta or revenge. Why would that be carved into a deer's body... why would an alpha be MIA. Alpha's want to build packs... why was this one so _uninvolved_?

She printed the article out, and continued looking through the articles, ignoring the general accidents and false police calls. She spotted something that had been posted nine months ago. An update on a suspected arson case without proof. She opened it up, reading through the article. It couldn't be connected to the supernatural right? This was a house fire...

However badly she wanted to believe that it wasn't supernatural. She knew in her gut that she'd seen this house. In fact she'd been inside the said house. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Hale. This was the Hale household. On the outskirts of the town, in the woods. Someone had burnt it down. Nearly the entire Hale family had died in the fire, except for a few of the youngest kids that were away that night, and an adult in his mid twenties who was pulled from the ruins. It said that Peter Hale was hospitalized in a coma like trance, his body unable to heal and process.

So the Hale house was once a house full of lycan's. It had been natural born lycan's, and a pack living there. The Hale blood line having been in Beacon Hill's for over four centuries.

The report said there were claims and evidence of Arson, however no one was ever a suspect or caught for the crime. Thalia leaned back in her computer chair, lightly pushing herself from one foot to the other as she spun. Her thoughts going crazy trying to piece together the information she'd gathered.

She walked to her pin board, and wrote "Hale?" by the beta she'd met last night in the woods. She printed the article out, and went back to the board to pin the article in the corner, before turning it around on her wall, to show pictures of her with her family, friends, and the beach. She didn't want to explain to her father what she was doing when she hardly knew what she was doing herself.

But she knew where to start now. Thalia slipped two knives into the waistband of her leggings. She pulled a thin hoodie over her tank top, to hide the long knives. Thalia secured her pony tail, and phone. Before making her way to their upstairs office and digging through a few boxes, looking for their 'essentials' to starting over. Once she found a backpack she grabbed it and pushed it into a victoria secret tote.

She smiled to herself as the warm and bright feeling began setting in her stomach, She hadn't felt this rush in months, and she was so glad to have it back. It made her feel... alive.

She ran down the stairs, her feet hitting everyone before going to the next. Her parents looked at her with wide eyes, surprised to see their normally stoic daughter moving so quickly, loudly, and energetically through the house.

"I'm going out." Nathalia called, reaching for her car keys and the door. Her mother was too shocked to say or do anything, however her father snapped out of it quicker than her mother could.

"Where exactly are you prancing off too?" Her father asked with narrow and suspicious eyes.

"Allison's, she wanted to get ready together before we go bowling. I don't have a date but her and Lydia do, It sounded fun, even if I'm a fifth wheel." I told them with my hands in a surrender motion. It wasn't completely a lie, Allison had been begging me to go with them, to break up the couplie-ness of the entire situation, however the last thing I wanted was to be around Jackson.

"Be safe." Her mother called. Her father was still eyeing her suspiciously, but didn't say anything else, content that she had her bracelet on.

When she left the house, she didn't hear her parents soft voices.

"You didn't tell her Tristan." Her mother harshly whispered.

"We moved her to give her a new start, Adrianna." Tristan told his wife with a defeated sigh. "She wanted and needed normalcy." He said quietly.

"We took her to a supernatural hot spot." Adrianna hissed angrily before storming off furiously.

Tristan couldn't explain what he was thinking to his wife, because he didn't even know what he'd been thinking. The Keepers Families reported back and forth to one another in the events that anything were to threaten the keepers, or other families needed help maintaining balance and safety, or in the rare event that any of them had special children that possessed any abilities.

He knew it was wrong, to bring her to a supernatural town, to tell her that she could be normal. Tell her this was her way to have a fresh start, when the Council of Keepers hoped that bringing the families and children into hot spots would increase their likeliness to develop abilities. He knew it was wrong, he didn't even remember why he'd done it, maybe because he was losing hope, the Keepers were losing hope, and were fighting an on going battle with both sides, hunters, and those being hunted.

But so far, she seemed to stay away from the supernatural side of the town, she'd gone to a popular high school party, with normal athletes. She was living a normal life. So maybe she'd be okay, could truly detangle herself. The new Tristan needed to tell her was the truth, which was why he brought her here, and that her life was endanger by being here.

Another child had already been killed, his parents filling him with ideas that he was special, that he had abilities, so when he tested them with a wolf pack, the teenager was hurt so badly, that he fell ill due to his wounds and passed away.

The debate he was having with his wife, was mentioning it or not. On one hand he could tell her that he brought her here for her to discover her abilities and that she needed to be careful. On the other he could let her live a normal life that she seemed to be living. He didn't want to ruin it for her, and him be the bad guy and bring her back into that life style when she was already making friends, going to girl friends houses, and had the chance to finish her school year in this town.

He was still conflicted on what to do, his wife wanted Thalia to know. And he selfishly wanted his little girl to look up to him for getting her out of the Council's prying eyes, and life permitting rules. It would break her heart if he told her, he'd only been following orders.

* * *

Nathalia had driven as far out of the town as she could before parking her car behind a large hill of rocks, and getting out. She looked around and then left her car. She started towards the woods, her body ached from the vigorous night she'd had before and the long run this morning. However she ignored the aches and moved on.

She knew she was coming closer, as the forest was beginning to clear up a little. She moved as soundlessly as she could. Knowing that he'd still sense her if she was near. But she tried anyways.

She saw up ahead that his car was there. Parked in the rock drive way. She didn't understand where the drive way led to get his car out, but she supposed there was someway in and out of the house that eventually lead to the road, she wished she would have known where that was, it would have saved her a lot of walking.

She passed the car, staring up at the large house, it looked even creepier and sadder in the day, than it had the night before. She saw how burnt and broken the house looked, the picture they'd taken didn't do it justice. She took another few paces forward, if he wasn't going to show himself than she'd go in the house, until her presence was too strong to ignore.

She was about to take a step up the porch steps, when he spoke. Her head went up from the rickety step to where she heard his voice at. Nathalia knew she had a surprised look on her face, having been caught off guard.

But she took the step back down off the wooden step. She looked up at him with her deep green eyes, a stoic face, and her long brunette hair tamed into a pony tail. He stared at her, his facial expression non existent, just blank.

His crystal blue eyes were sharp in the mid days sunlight, the new days light provided her details that she wasn't able to see the night before. His stubble that sharpened his jaw, his tight muscles that made his shirt cling to his body, his dark complexion that surrounded him. But mostly his eyes stood out to her, being the only thing she seemed to have actually gotten a good look at the night before.

Saying he was attractive was an understatement. After studying his posture, and some of his less dominate features, she saw the wolfish traits that he carried. She knew a normal person wouldn't be able to see anything, but it was a mixture of her training and instinctual feeling that pointed them out to her.

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to stare at me all day?" The man asked with an annoyed look.

"Um... yea sorry." Thalia said quietly, looking away, praying that she wasn't as red as she thought she was. With a new found confidence she looked up at him.

"I want answer's." She demanded as she shifted the backpack on her shoulder. He stared at her for a few seconds before turning around and walking back inside the house. Thalia stood baffled at his rudeness for a moment, before angrily following after him.

She wasn't going to be rejected so easily. He seemed annoyed that she followed, but he also seemed like that's what he expected.

"That wasn't an invite inside." He growled, and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Oh are you expecting someone to meet you here?" She asked sarcastically, "We are in the middle of the freaking woods, no one is coming out here. So you're going to answer a few of my questions, because you don't look like you have anything better to do." She snapped at him with frustration and determination, he looked amused that she was so easily raddled.

"I have a lot better things to do than waste my time trying to explain something to a bratty teenage girl." He glared back.

"Fine, your funeral." Thalia growled hotly, before pivoting on her heel and starting for the door. Before she crossed the threshold, he spoke quietly.

Derek didn't know why he'd spoken out to her, she was impatient, stubborn, and hostile in her approach for answers. He supposed that he was desperate, another part said he was lonely, however he'd never admit that.

"I can't help you." He said quietly, wondering if she even comprehended the supernatural world, or if she was going insane and this was her way of coping, going back to the scene to make rational human assumptions.

"No, you wont help me." Thalia corrected. "I didn't come for help. I came to understand, I came for the peace of the forest, what's left of that peace anyways, it's still.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He said with a belittling snarl and turned his back to her.

"Like werewolves, or hunters, protectors, emissaries." Thalia retorted back and turned to leave. He was in front of her in seconds.

"How-" His eyes flashed a bright blue, his anger rolling off of him in thick waves, his canines showing as his teeth grinded together.

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm ignorant or unimportant to the supernatural world." She said roughly, and moved around him. He reached out and caught her arm, instincts took over and Thalia grabbed his wrist, twisting her arm out of his grip. As she took a step back, and he took one forward, she pulled the knives from her waist band, twirling them in between her fingers.

His eyes flashed from anger to shocked at how fast she moved, Thalia's eyes watched his every move. His expression turned from angry to amused, which further annoyed the defensive girl.

"You're not a hunter." He stated looking between the twirling knives, her stance, and the girl in front of him.

After a few moments of staring, he didn't seem to be a threat anymore, she stopped twirling the knives, and lowered her hands, letting the knives rest in the palms of her hands and at her sides.

She answered slowly, "No... I am..." What was she, Nathalia wondered to herself, how could she explain herself and her heritage to some that didn't know about her...

"I am... _Nathalia_." She said hesitantly. He just watched her. When she realized her window of opportunity had closed for information, she turned and started for the door.

"What do you want to know?" He asked before she could leave. She didn't turn her back, but looked at him from the side.

After a moment of thought, she asked quietly "What's your name?" Her eyes piercing his icy blue orbs.

Her naïve question made him smirk slightly. "Out of everything to ask me, you're asking for my name?" He stated in an amused look.

"I don't trust you... yet." Nathalia said quietly. It seemed to be reasonable to him. He nodded his head. She cleared her throat, still hovering by the threshold of the door, ready to leave.

"I want to know why there's no leading alpha but two betas. I want to know why there was an arson in this very house. I want to know why the hunters are hunting a non- existent pack? I want to know why now all of a sudden do I feel _different_?" She rattled off looking at him seriously.

"I don't think I can help you with any of those." He told her honestly, not knowing the answers himself.

"I want in." She told him directly, at first he thought she was talking about the bite, but then she realized that she was talking about knowledge and information.

"Why would I help you? I saved your life last night, I could have left you for dead, but I didn't. I've helped you enough." He said with a pointed glare and dismissive tone of annoyance.

"I thought you'd say something like that... That's why I brought this." The girl said lightly, moving the backpack from her shoulder, and tossing it to him. He looked inside and saw clean clothes, toiletries, an ID kit, passport, and three different debit cards, along with cash.

He gave her a confused look, about to retort that he didn't want her pity bag, nor did he need her money- having a large inheritance left from all of his deceased families accounts.

He was about the reject the bag, before she spoke. "It's something my family gives to werewolves we rescue from hunters or that ask us for help. It's so they can keep surviving, or start over." She told him with sincere eyes, he listened to her heartbeat, it never skipped, she wasn't lying, her family genuinely helped werewolves.

"This doesn't make a difference." He told her with a narrow glare, still offended with her presence.

"I know, but it's a step into trusting me." Thalia tried lightly.

"I'll tell you about my family, how we're involved in the supernatural world, if you tell me about the other beta, the alpha, and why the hunters are sadistically killing innocent wolves and humans." She continued with a disapproving look when she talked about the hunters lack of code.

She felt the disappointment set in, realizing that he wasn't going to give her any information. She nodded her head at him, telling him to keep the bag as a sign of goodwill. She left the house. As she descended the steps, his strong and monotone voice reached out to her.

"Derek." He said, Nathalia looked at his bright blue eyes, her own green eyes clashing with his. She lowered her gaze in thought for a moment, before meeting his stare again. She forced herself to move away from his piercing stare, she forced herself to leave with less than what she came there with. She knew his name, it was a start.

Since Derek didn't want to tell her what he knew, she'd have to find it out herself. However, she knew her plan B was a lot more reckless and dangerous. She had to come face to face with a rampaging alpha.

* * *

End of Chapter 2!

It's Friday the 13th! (When I wrote this) Spooky! AND IT'S A **FULL MOON!** Also if you add the date together 1/13/17, all the numbers individually, they equal 13! Freaky!

Anyways, Please READ and **REVIEW**! Hearing your likes and dislikes really helps me write faster, knowing that people want to read it and if you have any ideas let me know!

Let's get going on this alpha business and start forming a pack ;)

See ya on the next full moon ;)

Xoxo, ElleEllubience


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: HELLO! Okay so were starting to get the background of this story now, we know Thalia is a Keeper her family is Italian decent, we know her and Derek have had two encounters, we know her family heritage protects wolves, let's start meeting more characters and her social environment and testing her own abilities and intelligence. Enjoy, and please Review what you like, what you can't stand, what's your favorite moments, some idea's you'd like to see added to the Fanfic? Onto Chapter 3!

* * *

 _Chapter Three_

 **Nathalia POV**

She'd waited three days, listened, observed her classmates, and waited for the alpha's next move. She waited for Derek's next move. She was impatient, and still just as confused as to what was going on in Beacon Hills. However she went to her classes, she lived her normal life. Everything seemed normal.

She even had group date planned for tomorrow evening with Allison, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, and Stiles. She was looking forward to it, she just hoped that Stiles didn't think anything into it. She just wanted to make friends. He was a goofy kid, but brilliant when it came to school and piecing things together.

Tonight was the night she'd planned to do what she needed to do. The alpha had been laying low, but she knew with it being so close to the full moon that he'd be out tonight to let off some of the steam that the moon amplified.

He'd be less focused, more animalistic, easier to watch, and possibly capture. She had a plan, well an idea for a plan. She just hoped it would go alright, and if not, that she could get to her safe point fast enough.

School went by quickly. Before she knew it she was at home, rummaging through her room, grabbing knives, guns, netting, and rope before her parents got home. She loaded up the trunk of her car.

She headed to the furthest end of the woods, knowing It was furthest away from people, and she hoped that that's where the wolf would be tonight. She picked a location near where the deer was killed. He'd smell her scent here, and hopefully follow it.

She began setting up trip wires, netting, noise amplifiers, and mountain ash. She ventured about half a mile back towards her car, setting another trap there as her plan B if she was running. And then she ventured another forth a mile and set up another distraction, all the way until she got to her car. She headed home again, knowing she had another few hours until the sun set and the moon was at it's apex.

Thalia ate dinner with her family normally. She told them that she had a lot of homework and would be in her room the rest of the night. They let her go wordlessly. She was happy that they weren't as hovering as they'd been when they lived in SanFran, here she felt like she had a little bit of privacy and respect form her parents.

She undressed from her casual clothes, and pulled on her black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a tight black shirt. She knew that the alpha would be able to find her heat signature easily and see her, but that didn't mean that other people wondering in the woods tonight would be able to.

Nathalia pushed her long and loose strands of hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear, and pulled on a black stocking cap on. She grabbed her night vision glasses, clicking the switch on the side to make sure they still worked, she much preferred these over the googles. She felt comfortable wearing glasses. However they were still her cousins proto-type and the video surveillance in the lens would crap out and lose signal from her computer or phone every now and then.

She noticed the sun had sunken low in the sky, and let out a breathy sigh. She could do this. She'd captured and understood wolves plenty of times, she could do this. Granted she'd never been alone before, she still knew that she had to try.

Grabbing extra knives, and her three different medications to lace her weapons with, she made her way to crawl out the window.

Getting out of the house was becoming easier and easier. She'd parked her car down the street earlier that morning, to avoid her parents noticing if her car was directly in the drive way or not.

If her timing was correct, she had exactly an hour and a half until the moon pulled at the werewolves and tempted them to shift. So she drove through the town and kept driving to the furthest possible location from the towns population in the woods.

Thalia parked her car as far away from the road as the woods would permit. She didn't think her car would draw too much attention or reveal her location. Once she was confident in her cars positioning and covered with a cameo tarp and sprinkled with mountain ash, she left.

She hiked through the booby trapped area she'd set up earlier, wanting to keep her scent fresh so that the wolf wouldn't be able to tell which way she'd actually gone, since she'd walked through the are three times now, taking different paths and tracks in different directions but passing all the same traps.

Once she got to her selected spot, she clung to the coverage the tree's offered her. She listened to the forest, so far the animals still moved and bugs still crawled, meaning a predator wasn't near or stilling the forest.

She sat for an hour, just waiting, listening, her anticipation grew as her instinct told her that something was going to happen. The forest slowly stilled. She readjusted her glasses, knowing that the alpha would sense her and see her before she would physically lay eyes on him.

She breathed, trying to keep her heart rate down. The long anticipated wait came to an end, when she heard the forest floor creak as animals within a few miles of her scurried to safety, and birds relocated. She knew he was her.

Knowing the trees wouldn't cover her, she fearlessly moved into the tiny clearing she'd found. Letting the wolf know exactly where she was.

She hoped to God that her plan would pull through. She stilled as she saw two red eyes staring at her. She knew his exact location, it was go time. Nathalia dashed behind a tree, zigging in and out of trees. She reappeared in the clearing again, the alpha took a step forward out of the trees.

His eyes piercing one of the mirrors she'd set up in the clearing, so she could keep his location. Thankfully she'd covered the mirrors in her strong perfume, and the alpha seemed too content on the kill to look for other sources of her true location, like heat, or heart beat.

The alpha leaped, and was met with two silver arrows into his sides, as he came down on the mirror. He let out a howl of agony. She moved yet again, knowing he'd be more careful this time. The arrows, blossomed inside his sides; like four fish hooks kept the silver arrow and ropes in his sides, pulling him in both directions.

Although he was in pain, his eyes watched her carefully. This time as she moved, she activated the shrill high pitched noise that only the wolf could hear. The wolf shook it's head in pain, he could no longer hear her heartbeat or accurately target her heat signature.

The wolf growled menacingly, not liking the games Thalia was playing. As he fought against the arrows, and ropes that rooted him in one place, he striked another mirror that showed her reflection. Seeing as she stood behind the other mirror closest to him, to get that reflection to show.

He growled as the mirror fell and another arrow lodged itself into his front shoulder.

Dashing around again, she didn't try another mirror trick thinking that he'd catched on now. Instead Thalia tripped her own trip wire with a silver knife, letting a net fall over the irritated wolf in the middle of the small clearing. The silver and mountain ash netting falling over the alpha and rooting him to the ground.

Now all she had to do was wait until morning to see him shift back, then she could get answers. The shrill high pitched sound continued, and the alpha howled in pain, calling to his pack of two beta's.

For nearly an hour she sat behind a tree in wait. She did this, until she heard four-wheelers.

Her gut ached, and she instinctively got up, running to the alpha. The hunters would kill her and then kill him, and although she knew this wolf wasn't right, she needed answer's and he didn't deserve to die.

She worked quickly. Pulling off the net, keeping herself away from his claws, teeth, and eyes. The mountain ash still surrounded him, however she didn't want to take her chances. With her silver knife, she cut the rope on the left, taking the pressure off his left leg. And then did the same with the right. The alpha stood, growling at her.

She now thanked herself for setting up those milestones of traps, she was going to have to outrun the alpha.

"Look, I wanted answer's, I was waiting for you too shift back. But Hunters are here. I won't let them kill you." Thalia said quietly, hoping he could understand her but doubting it herself.

She broke the mountain ash with her foot, and then took off as fast as she could, feeling the alpha only a few meters behind her. He avoided her first trap that released a net, but fell short to her second trap another half mile. Nathalia sprinted for her life, knowing that he wouldn't take long to follow her. However he never seemed to come, maybe because she was going the way the hunters four wheelers were.

She knew getting around them was going to be a life threatening and challenging task in itself. If they would have just stayed away a few hours more, she would have had answers. Saying she was disappointed was an understatement. She was so proud she'd captured the moon-crazed alpha, she was so close.

'Here goes nothing.' She thought as she took a deep breathe, and sneakily ran through the tree's.

Thankfully the hunters were preoccupied with chasing the furious alpha that they didn't notice the black figure sneaking in between trees and pre-set traps.

It didn't take Thalia long to get away and back to her car. She felt exhausted and disappointed as she slipped in the sleek car. She groaned and pulled away, not taking her chances in the woods any longer.

Getting home was easy, sneaking back in had been more difficult and had left her lightly bruised. Laying in bed Thalia rethought everything she knew. How would she catch him again? How would she get away unscathed again?

More importantly, she acknowledged how she felt, she felt different. She started to genuinely believe her family heritage. She needed to know more to understand the strange feeling. The only person that would understand how she felt would be her grandmother. San Francisco was only a few hours drive, figuring that she could take a day trip up there this weekend, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she found herself watching the news, another rabid animal attack. A hunters face that looked familiar flashed across the Television screen. Thalia didn't feel sorry for the guy, he'd been an ass when he'd followed Kates demands. But she did grow concerned, anyone that targeted the alpha faced consequences. She just hoped she could keep her head above the water a little longer and get answers about herself, this town, and the beast.

She turned her TV off, grabbing her headphones and heading out the front door for an early morning jog. She found her comfortable route in the woods, being careful to stay clear of where the body had been found the night before.

Her peaceful jog came to a close as the forest stilled. Her stomach churned, something was terribly wrong. Thalia took her earbuds out and listened closely. In the distance she could hear ragged breath that sounded like intense panting. Tightening her fists as her heart lurched in fear, she turned around. She saw two red eyes angrily peering at her. It was daylight for heavens sake.

Every part of her being screamed at her to run. So she did. Knowing not to count her luck anymore than she already had. Her dash was cut short as a large wolfs hand grabbed her ankle angrily and violently yanked her to the ground. She tried to catch herself, but the wolf dragged her, not allowing her hands to stop the impact of the ground, so instead she violently hit her chest and chin against the rough terrain.

Thalia kicked out at the alpha, trying to give herself some time and space. She managed a nice blow to his muzzle and crawled forward quickly, trying to distance herself. She sat on her butt looking at the angrily beast as he towered above her.

"D- _diferende_." She whispered to herself rubbing her bracelet. The silver and gold sprang to life, pooling around her body, ready to use.

She crawled back again as the wolf leap forward, seeing this new movement. She flashed her wrist in front of herself, the whip following, and snapping directly in front of the wolfs nose, pushing him back. She didn't relent, instead she swiped the sparkling whip towards him, she staggered to her feet as the alpha watched her whip and growled when it snagged his front limbs or shoulders.

The alpha leaped towards her viciously, She coined the whip around his torso, the silver burning into his skin. He still landed on top of her though, his arms pinning her down, sharp canine's dripping blood and spit on her face. She tried to turn away, not wanting to look into his evil eyes. However when she did look into his eyes, a sensation consumed her.

Her presence from the moment disappeared, and she stood inside the alpha's mind, she saw fire, tremendous amounts of fire, consuming bodies, people's screams, she felt helpless, wanting to help the people, but unable to touch them. She saw children, and wives, families. Next a symbol flashed in her mind, two infinity signs looped together. And finally she saw a spiral, which she knew meant revenge.

She breathed deeply, blinking a few times, to see that no time passed at all, and that the alpha was still glaring into her soul. She was confused and terrified. Did he want her to see those memories? Did he share them with her, did he even know she saw them? By the way time only stayed still for her, she assumed he didn't even know.

Seeing her whip still laced around his body, she gave a hard tug of her wrist, sending the alpha off of her and into a near by tree. Thalia quickly got up, getting a few paces away. The alpha wasn't far behind. She barely had time to dunk and roll away before he crashed down.

However as he leap again, she knew she couldn't move fast enough, she stared up knowing she was dead. His claws hovered down, getting closer and closer to tearing her chest apart. However as his claw scraped her chest, the sharp nails were removed from her body as another low growl took place in the clearing.

Derek had transformed into his wolf form and tackled the alpha off of her. She took a few seconds to catch her breath, seeing her clothing torn about an inch from her shoulder, barely over her right breast. She felt the sting of air rushing to meet the blood that was seeping out.

She watched as Derek and the alpha circled each other. She knew this still wasn't going to end well, Derek may have bought her a few more seconds, but she was still going to die.

She could feel the heaviness in her stomach, the feeling of something terrible about to happen. She readied her whip once again, hoping to get a few hits in when convenient. She moved around the two, behind the alpha's back. As he and Derek rolled around and broke apart, she'd dart the whip, hearing the silver slash through his fur and skin.

The alpha would angrily turn towards her but Derek would be back at throwing the alpha around as much as possible. However Derek was getting tired, and the moments in between Derek getting back up to attack were becoming longer and longer, leaving the alpha with more time to respond to me. We were barely keeping the other and ourselves alive.

I got another slash in between the alpha's shoulder blades. The alpha seemingly landed a good blow against Derek, his nails raking across the beta's back. Surprisingly, the alpha didn't finish Derek off when he had the chance, no instead he growled, making Derek's wolf subdue.

I worried, seeing Derek forced to submit, it was so unlike him, so vulnerable. We'd both got our asses kicked. Instead of taking the final blow at the beta, the alpha sniffed the air, turning to me and growling, then turning to Derek's groaning form. When the alpha lifted his claws to Derek's chest I hissed angrily, drawing it's attention, however not able to stop the motion.

Or so I thought, my wrist worked on its own, tangling around the alpha's descending hand, and with a forceful tug, the wolf was pulled away from Derek's body. The alpha yelped in pain as the silver dug into it's skin, and then dashed out of the clearing. I quickly helped Derek, not wanting to stick around for the werewolf to come back.

"How deep is it?" Thalia asked with concern.

"I'll live." He grunted and unwillingly let me support some of his weight.

"I smell your blood." Derek growled, his icy blue eyes looking at my light slashes.

"I'll live." Nathalia said throwing his words back at him. He growled.

"You don't understand. Your blood, makes it hard to control the wolf." He bit at the brunette carrying him, he sounded angry and frustrated, she could understand, herself being exhausted, in pain, and having gotten her ass kicked wasn't exactly in the bests of moods either.

"I can'-t" Thalia was cut off as a strong stinging pain overcame her entire body. She dropped to the ground on her knee. Derek leaning against a tree not understanding why she fell. The scratches weren't that deep?

The brunette withered in pain and pulled at her shirt, staring down at her shoulder in pain. Her skin was pulling itself together, a healing process that would normally take months to heal, happened in seconds. It burned, it hurt, but when it was finished, the creamy skin shinned in the daylight, unscarred.

Thalia's green eyes flashed to Derek's. She stared at him with horror in her eyes, no longer pain, but fear. Derek watched her carefully not understanding what happened. She wreaked of human, her heart beat like a human, she was human, he was sure of that.

So why did she just heal faster than any supernatural creature he'd ever seen heal before. Why did her normal scent of grapefruit and woodsy pine needles smelled different to him right now. She smelled of ashes, dirt, and power. He felt the strong essence of power coming from her in the clearing, she obviously had no clue. But he felt the connection, and the strength.

The brunette slowly got up from the ground, to him she looked like she'd been reborn, into who she was supposed to be. Stronger and Thriving. However, her doe eyes, and insecure look cast towards her shaking hands, made him realize how terrified she was.

"Nathalia..." Derek said quietly, not to scare her. Her green eyes flashed up to him, fearing him instantly, she took a small step back. He saw across her face that she was worried he'd kill her. "We need to get out of these woods." Derek said and leaned off the tree, putting an arm out to the scared girl.

"Wha-what's happening to me?" She stuttered, not taking his arm.

"I don't know, you're human. That's all I know." He told her honestly, "But I've never seen a human heal like _that_." He spoke quietly.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked quietly, her body instinctivly moving backwards. The recent trauma causing her to be skittish and weak, she was confused, she was scared, she wasn't... normal. Her eyes never met his as her mind swirled through what was happening.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you." Derek said, he wasn't sure if he was being honest, if she turned out to be a threat, he would have to eliminate said threat, but right now, he had no intention of harming the girl.

"People hurt and kill things they don't understand..." She spoke silently, rationalizing her fear to him. She was right, he knew it, people didn't accept what society said wasn't normal, and she certainly wasn't normal in the mundane world or in the supernatural world.

She slowly walked closer to him, and cautiously took his arm again, helping him trudge through the forest. Her mind was a wind-whirl of thoughts and emotions and concerns.

Of course this was what the Council of Keepers had been waiting for, had been hoping for. Specialized Keepers, like her Great Grandmother, and Grandmother. It was in her blood line, she'd just never truly experienced it, or even thought of herself as gifted when she'd grown up and trained with other Keeper's her age, she'd always been behind and uninterested.

She'd believed her Grandmother and the family journals about the special abilities, but she'd never imagined them happening to her. Let alone how she was supposed to control them and use them.

Although she wanted to be excited for her family and the Council, she felt her stomach fill with dread, She'd never have a normal life, she'd be whisked back to the Council for years of training, for observation, and "the greater good." They'd pair her with the next strongest Keeper, hoping to "breed" another specialized heir. The thought disgusted her.

"You can't tell anyone about what just happened." Derek said quietly. She nodded repetitively. She knew he was right, at least for now, until she better understood what was going on, maybe it was a one time thing. She doubted it, knowing since she'd arrived in Beacon Hills that she'd felt different, stimulated, powerful, and hyper-in-tuned to her environment since she'd stepped foot in the vast California woods.

"If this is my family legacy they'll know how to help me, they'll know what's going on." Thalia said with a little bit more hope in her parents not to sell her out to the Council right away.

"They might, but you should try to figure it out on your own first, sometimes family and blood don't protect you, power changes people." Derek said looking at Thalia seriously, he out of everyone knew how titles and power could change people, wolves, and humans.

"Maybe it was a one time thing." Thalia said quietly with a huff as she helped pull him under a low hanging tree limb. He didn't say anything back to her, both of them knowing the statement was a lie, but neither wanting to confront it.

They didn't talk as she settled him in his car, he refused to let her drive, so she found him driving her to her house. He came inside with her when he listened and told her that her family was gone.

She wouldn't admit it but she didn't want to be alone right now.

He wouldn't admit it, but having someone to clean out his wound and mend him back together and a place to stay would benefit him greatly, and deep down he didn't want to leave Nathalia alone with her new found secret.

He followed her inside her house, she lead the way upstairs to her bedroom, it was large, and cozy, and surprisingly mature. He'd expected stuffed animals or punk rock bands. Instead he was met with three soft teal walls, and a striking tan fourth wall to contrast the coloring. He glanced over her picture board, her desk, her queen sized bed clad in a deep royal blue bed spread and the formal set of pillows and throws to complete the set.

Her closet was large, and her bathroom was connected to her bedroom, and surprisingly big and kept completely clean. The girls room was in order, he assumed her parents were strict or she'd just cleaned it.

"You can sit on the bed." Thalia commented off handedly, as she went into her large bathroom and grabbed four black towels, and a large first aid kit. She began wetting one towel under warm water. When she came back, she set up a towel behind his back on the bed, and two on his sides, and kept the half wet towel in her hand.

The brunette girl kneeled in front of him, opening the first aid kit and readying the sterilizing spray for the needle, wire thread, and the clamps. She prepared the rubbing alcohol, and then looked up for permission to proceed.

Derek peeled his shirt from his body. Holding it in his hands for a moment, before the girl took the clothing item and discarded of it in the trash, he rolled her eyes, but neverless agreed that the shirt was no longer of use to him.

Nathalia bit her lip, looking away from his tanned and naked torso for a moment. He assumed she was gathering her composure, and he nearly smirked at her reaction. However he soon noticed it wasn't that she was flustered by his nakedness, so much as embarrassed and nervous.

He wanted to roll his eyes at this girls innocence. She'd hunted hunters, and helped werewolf packs to survive and regroup, yet she'd never been in the same room of a shirtless male? Despite the pain ripping through his wounds, he made a snarky comment.

"You're pretty sheltered aren't you." His comment drew her attention back, however her eyes remained locked with his.

"I'm not as sheltered as you think." She retorted, and seemed to have gathered the confidence and stubbornness to set her sites on fixing his bloodied flesh.

Despite the harshness of her voice seconds before, she used extreme gentle movements to clean his tender skin of the blood. Letting the warmth of the water trail his skin as she wiped and smudge the blood away.

As he lay, letting a complete stranger care for his wounds, he thought of the strange power she'd admitted in the woods, and the instant healing she'd gone through. He'd seen the look she had when the wolf was on top of her, her eyes dazed out, and back in just as quickly.

He felt an overwhelming need to protect her when he saw the alpha hovering over her. The part that couldn't rationalize why he felt a need to follow her through the woods and protect her told himself it was because he'd be blamed if her body came up missing and she had DNA all over his house. The other part of him, knew it was a supernatural connection, that he was drawn to her, he was drawn to her power, even if she or he didn't know what it was.

He felt the connection spark avidly between them right after her shoulder healed, when her green iris's latched onto his, he felt the connection draw him closer. He felt genuine concern for the scared girl standing before him. He didn't know her, he didn't know anything about her, but he felt a pull of attachment and protectiveness over her.

He knew she didn't understand it, maybe she felt it too, but didn't know enough about the supernatural world to read into it, but he was sure she'd acknowledged something happened that drew them together in the woods and even now after. He felt the needle pinching in and out of his skin, as her warm hands worked the needle into tight and small stitches, to heal his wounds faster.

He couldn't pin point the strange feeling he got when she was around, he noticed it the night directly after their run in with Kate. He'd felt it, but easily ignored it as physical appreciation and attraction. However after today, he couldn't ignore it, when he saw her stand like a newborn phoenix, he felt her power radiate from her, into the woods, warming him with waves of energy and strength. He'd never felt anything like it, she was a hot spot, radiating heat, power, and strength.

He felt a growing connection to the selfless and too curious for her own good girl, he couldn't describe what the connection was, but he'd felt it the other night when she'd helped with the Hunter's, he'd felt himself drawn to her on the full moon, and especially found himself drawn to her today when she entered the woods.

Derek knew he'd use this time to understand what a Keeper really was. He'd observe her, she was selfless and careful not to hurt him any further, which war far kinder than anyone he'd interacted with the past two years. She was soft when focused, and strong and fierce when she had incentive. He understood parts of her personality, but he saw no amplified abilities or characteristics that showed signs of a supernatural resident.

She looked up at him when she'd felt his long stare, Derek didn't move his eyes or pretend to look away, instead he stared harder, trying to get a judge of her abilities, and understand her heritage.

"You've lost a lot of blood, werewolf or not, you should get some rest." She told him and moved to clean over his wounds with warm water one last time, finishing the stiches and sterilizing. He handed her the towels back and wouldn't admit it, but when he stood he felt light headed.

"I'll make you some protein to eat, and then you can sleep on the bed, I'll take the pull out." Nathalia rambled nervously, under any other situation he might have laughed that a girl picked the spare and small bed over sleeping next to him.

"I'll take the pull out." Derek commented leaving no room for debate.

She moved towards the window, and pulled apart the cushions on her window seat, and extended a twin sized pull out bed, she moved to the top of her closet grabbing a sheet and another comforter along with two pillows. She set up the bed, while Derek stood in the bathroom, looking at his chest and back, and the tender pink flesh that angrily protested his movement.

She wordlessly left the room to go downstairs and heat up last nights left over steak fajita's, while preparing some queso and salsa, and a huge cup of water, along with four ibuprofen.

She appeared in her bedroom about ten minutes later, skillfully carrying everything, handing him the food and drink.

"I'm gonna shower really quick." She murmured more to herself than him, he didn't give any implication he heard her, but she knew he had. She pealed her shirt off, and happily disposed of it in her laundry bin, she didn't notice the door cracked slightly or the werewolf sitting on her pull out bed slyly staring as she took off her tight leggings and stood in only her sports bra and underwear.

She disappeared from view as she moved towards the shower. He finished eating and drinking the water, and slowly let the exhaustion of blood loss and major defeat from the alpha claim him. He vaguely remembered hearing her get out of the shower and bathroom, but didn't pay much attention, just knowing her presence was near and he could feel a small powerful hum emitting from inside her. Something had woken up inside of her, something strong. He was too tired to care at the moment.

* * *

Chapter Three Done, boom OUT!

I hope you're enjoying, as always please read and **review** , please let me know what you like or don't like, what you want me to elaborate on, or character's I should focus on? I'm so excited with where this story is going, I really have some amazing idea's, it's just getting through the explanations and background to get it to the thrive of the actions, the thrive of their growing friendship, and the thrive of the plot!

Again please _Read and Review! I write about 6,000 words each chapter and like to know how I do! Or what I can do better at!_


End file.
